


For All Eternity

by Stitches04



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ancients, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitches04/pseuds/Stitches04
Summary: A play off of the Ancients AU made by @taytei.z where Keith and Lance grow up together





	For All Eternity

“Fluffy! Come here!” Lance had popped up from the ocean where his domain ruled. The young boy, not even a few centuries old, swam towards the shore, eagerness shining in his innocent eyes.

Little Keith, who had been playing with the sand on the shore, picked up his head when he heard his friend call his little nickname. It was one that he had learned to react to just as well as he would react to his own name. He waddled into the water, lifting his tiny wings so they wouldn’t get wet.

“Look at what I found!” Lance met Keith and used his tail to prop himself on the sand. In his cupped hands he held a tiny round object. It was a weird eggshell color and it glistened in the high afternoon sun. It reminded Keith of something called an egg that some animals would lay.

“What is it?” Keith asked with a tilt of his head. 

“It’s called a pearl,” Lance explained. “They usually come from mollusks or oysters. It’s like opening them and finding a surprise!”

Keith grinned, his tail swishing in the sand. “That’s so cool! How did you get it?” 

“One of the oysters said he was having pain. I helped him out and it turns out he was choking on his pearl. He gave it to me as a thank you.” Lance rolled the pearl around in his hands.

“Lucky you.” He leaned in to examine the little pearl. “It’s like a new shiny.”

The ocean descendent pouted. “But I’m still your Shiny, right?”

“Yeah, Lance. No one beats you.”

A smile immediately beat out the pout on his face. Suddenly, his ears twitched in thought. “Stay here.”

Like that, Lance had dived back into the water, taking the shiny pearl with him. Keith frowned. Why had Lance decided to leave him without a reason why? They plopped down on their butt and pulled his knees up to his chest. His tail curled around his legs as he waited.

The ocean was so wide, Keith thought. Although he had been here plenty of times with Lance, he never realized how far it stretched. He couldn’t even where the water ended, only the horizon line that sparkled like crystals with the sun. He wondered what it would be like to fly over the ocean with Lance swimming underneath. Maybe there would even be a day where he would be big and strong and he could carry Lance with him! It made his heart soar at the thought.

Keith heard some splashing in the distance and found Lance swimming back towards the shore. His wings bounced up with anticipation as Lance reached him. In his hands he now held the pearl and a dark piece of thread. When Lance had turned the pearl, he noticed that it was no longer a perfect ball. Instead, there was a hole drilled through the white orb that went through to the other side.

“What did you do to the pearl?” Keith asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Hold on.” Lance carefully threaded the string through the holes of the pearl. He let the pearl slide down until it was in the middle of the string. “Now turn around.”

Keith was still confused but he turned around regardless. Lance draped the cord around his neck. He could feel the coolness of the pearl against his neck as Lance tied a knot behind him.

“There we go!” Lance exclaimed and pulled away.

Keith turned back around so he was facing Lance. He fiddled with the pearl around his neck, spinning it on the string. “Why make this for me?” He questioned, confused. 

“Because now you can have something to remind you of me! It’s like you have a little piece of your shiny with you.” Lance grinned ear to ear, proud of his accomplishment. 

Keith smiled and pulled Lance into a tight hug. “Thank you, Lance. I promise I will never take this off.”

“You better not, Fluffy!” Lance reached up and tousled his growing mullet so it was more of a mess.

“Lance!” He laughed, eventually rolling on the floor. His wings encased him in a small shell until his laughter died down.

The Ocean Descendant laid down next to him, their tails twisting around each other. 

“I’m glad you’re my friend, Keith.”

“I’m glad you’re mine, too.”

“One day, we’re going to rule over the world!”

“We’ll be big and strong and if anyone tries to hurt you, I’ll save you.”

Lance grinned. “Thank you, Keith.”

A flood of joy ran through Keith. As long as Lance was by his side, he would be okay with living for eternity.

\---------------------

“Cannonball!” Keith yelled off the cliff looking over the ocean that Lance called home. He folded his wings in on himself and his tail wrapped around his body just before he hit the water, sending a torrent of water in all directions.

Lance used his tail to block the splash from his face. He couldn’t help but laugh. “Thanks for the warning, Fluffy.”

Keith popped up from the water, his soaked hair framing against his face. He spit out some water and grinned. “It’s not like it affects you, Lance.”

“Still, I do not appreciate a splash back from a cannonball.”

“Well I wouldn’t have learned to do it in the first place if it weren’t for you.”

Lance rolled and did his signature pout, although there was a small smile hidden behind it. “Touche.” 

Keith stretched his wings up high and flapped them dry above him. “Do you want to go with me on a little flight?”

“How do I know that you won’t crash us again?” Lance crossed his arms in front of his chest with a smirk. 

“That was millenia ago, Lance. I was literally just learning to fly.”

“But it still happened.”

“You’re still the same as ever.” Keith flapped his wings once and he was lifted immediately out of the water and into the air above Lance.

“Hey! Don’t leave me here!” Lance dove under the surface of the water and jumped high into Keith’s arms. By the time that Keith had catched him with a grunt, his tail had already dissolved and split into his two human legs. 

“Give me a warning next time, why don’t you?” Keith heaved and adjusted his grip on Lance.

“I did. You just didn’t prepare in time.”

“Whatever you say, Lance.” They carried the both of them to the cliff where Keith had jumped off of.

When they had landed, they had a perfect view of the horizon line during the sunset. The sun’s low light cast an array of pastel colors across the sky, reminding Keith of one of those famous Renaissance artists from centuries ago. The clouds were whisked across as if a brush had stroked them on, blending the bright oranges and pinks from the sky into them.

“Now I know why you love flying so much,” Lance spoke up, breaking the silence between them. “The skies are as beautiful as the sea.”

“You’re right about that.” Keith paused and reached down into their pocket. “Hey, Lance. I wanted to give you something.” A small knot formed in his stomach at his words. Why was it that whenever he tried to speak to Lance, he got jittery in the best of ways.

Lance turned to look at him as he was swinging his legs over the edge of the cliff. “Oh! Do I get any hints?”

“Nope, just close your eyes.”

He sighed and did it. “You’re no fun, Keith.”

Keith chuckled and removed the gift from his pocket. It was a dark crimson stone with bright orange veins that glowed with the fire of a thousand suns. Its ethereal light could withstand that of the sun ahead of them. Thin wire was wrapped around the gem and looped around a string. It took some time to put it together, but it was all worth it.

He leaned over and looped Lance’s head through the loop of the string. The gem landed against Lance’s chest and Keith pulled away. 

“You can open your eyes,” he said.

Lance did and gasped when he saw the gemstone around his neck. “Keith… this is beautiful. I’ve never seen a gem like this before.”

“It’s called the Hearth’s Diamond,” Keith explained. “They are formed from the extreme pressure that lava exerts on the earth. It’s extremely rare and can only be found once every few millennia. In a way, it reminds me of you. You’re rare and one of a kind, and-”

Keith was interrupted by a quick hug from Lance. He buried his face in the crook of Keith’s neck. Even though the diamond wasn’t touching Keith’s skin, he could still feel its heat on his chest. 

“Keith, it’s perfect. I love it.”

The ancient smiled as his wings folded over them. “I’m glad.”

Lance pulled away slightly and looked up at Keith. “How did I get so lucky to have you as my soulmate?”

“I don’t know, but I wouldn’t ask for it either way.”

Lance smiled softly and leaned in for a kiss. 

No matter how many times that Keith and Lance kissed, it would always feel like the first time. The traditional butterflies in his stomach, the sparks that flash behind his eyelids. It would always be perfect, and it would be that way for all eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly so in love with this AU and I definitely want to work more with it! Funny enough the creator confirmed the gifts that Lance and Keith give each other after I already had plans for them to give those gifts to each other in this little story!
> 
> Also this story is dedicated to @pane.cosplay on Instagram! I'm sorry you didn't receive your gift so consider this my gift to you!


End file.
